Tormenta
by Cari-Bum
Summary: Parecía una tarde más, con un poco de lluvia, pero una tormenta sorprende a los residentes de Seul. Ga Eul pasaba la tarde con Yi Jeong, pero después de la tormenta no puede regresar a casa, quedando atrapada con el joven alfarero. ONE SHOT


DISCLAMER: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen

A/N Happy Birthday Jayjayzek! Este One Shot va dedicado a mi querida amiga que sigue creyendo en mi y alentándome a escribir, ten un hermoso cumpleaños lleno de felicidad Unnie.

Este One Shot se sitúa antes de que Yi Jeong comience su viaje de 4 años…¡Disfruten!

.

.

.

Desde el día que So Yi Jeong le había informado a Chu Ga Eul que partía a Suiza, ambos tenían un acuerdo: pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos. No fue un acuerdo verbal, pero después de aquel día, Yi Jeong siempre buscaba la manera de ver a Ga Eul al menos tres veces por semana, sentía que el tiempo con ella era escaso y debía aprovecharlo. Pero no podía descuidar el tiempo con sus amigos tampoco.

Eran vacaciones pero Ga Eul seguía trabajando. Pero el jefe de la chica era indulgente y en muchas ocasiones la dejaba marcharse más temprano de lo habitual, y además dejaba que las chicas descansaran los fines de semana sin que su pago se viera afectado. Claro que Ga Eul y Jan Di protestaron en un principio, pero no podían negar lo feliz que les hacía poder tener más tiempo libre.

Era un sábado por la tarde. Yi Jeong había estado seleccionando algunas piezas que movería de su estudio a una sala en el museo, eran piezas que había presentado hace años pero que quiso mantener en su hogar. Sin embargo creía que era tiempo de que pertenecieran al museo. Las miraba con melancolía pues esperaba que realmente su tiempo en Suiza trajera buenos resultados.

Escucho el suave sonido de la lluvia golpeando en sus ventanas.

-Creí que comenzaría a llover más tarde-Dijo una voz a su lado. El chico sonrió

-Bueno, ahora definitivamente no te podrás negar a que te lleve a casa-Respondió él.

-Sunbae, nunca lo hago a propósito-

-Cada vez que te digo que te llevare a casa, pones mil pretextos hasta que finalmente accedes, pero hoy no tienes opción Ga Eul, está lloviendo- Dijo con una sonrisa Yi Jeong

-¿Crees que dure mucho tiempo la lluvia?-

-No lo sé, parece una lluvia ligera-Dijo Yi jeong acercándose a la ventana. Sin embargo el cielo lucia muy oscuro.

-Bueno, aún es temprano, podemos ver una película-Sugirió Ga Eul.

-Seguro, pero tengo un poco de hambre, podríamos pedir algo-

La chica se alejó de él hacia su cocina y abrió el refrigerador.

-Para ser alguien que rara vez come en casa, tienes tu refrigerador bien surtido- Dijo ella-Podría preparar algo simple-

-Pidamos algo de comer-Insistió el

-¿Es que no quieres comer mi comida Yi jeong Sunbae?-Dijo Ga Eul con un puchero

-No es eso, pero no me parece justo que eres mi invitada y seas quien prepare de comer- Explico el joven alfarero

-No te preocupes Sunbae, nunca te reclamare por esto- Dijo ella sacando varios ingredientes para preparar algo sencillo. Ya que Yi jeong tenía carne en su refrigerador, no vio problema en aprovechar la oportunidad de comer carne.

Preparo carne asada y verduras al vapor. Era algo sencillo, pero si era honesta, tenía mucha hambre como para preparar algo más elaborado. Comieron en la cocina.

A pesar de ser una comida silenciosa, Yi Jeong debía admitir que era de las pocas comidas que siempre recordaría, la carne y las verduras le supieron deliciosa. Ga Eul se había encargado de prepararla, para él había sido entretenido mirarla, estaba acostumbrado a comer en restaurantes o bien, que un chef preparara sus alimentos. El simplemente se sentaba y comía. Pero ahora había visto como Ga Eul cocinaba, era una nueva experiencia para el miembro del F4. Recordó que Jun Pyo una vez les había dicho de lo diferente que era la comida casera, ahora podía darle la razón.

Era de las pocas veces que no comía solo, aunque Ga Eul no hablará pues estaba más entretenida con su comida, podía sentir la calidez de su presencia.

-Estoy llena-Dijo Ga Eul con una sonrisa. Yi Jeong la miro con una sonrisa

-Bueno supongo que no tienes espacio para el postre- Dijo sabiendo que la chica no se negaría

-¿Qué postre?-Dijo ella con curiosidad. Yi Jeong quería reír, ciertamente Ga Eul amaba los postres.

-Ayer compre un poco de pastel de nuez-Dijo él

-¿Me regalaras una rebanada?-Dijo con una sonrisa ella

-Claro-Dijo él dirigiéndose al refrigerador y sacando un pastel, después preparo café-Vamos-Dijo el tomando la bandeja que contenía el pastel y el café, se dirigió a la sala de estar. Casi nunca la ocupaba, tenía una televisión ahí pero nunca le prestaba atención. Ga Eul tomo el control remoto y encendió la televisión. Después se acomodó en el sillón y comenzó a cambiar de canal aleatoriamente. Yi Jeong jamás creyó sentirse cómodo pasando la tarde en su casa viendo televisión. Acomodo la bandeja en una mesa que se encontraba frente al sillón y tomo su café. Se sentó cerca de Ga Eul.

-¿Quieres ver una película?-Dijo Ga Eul

-Lo que quieras está bien- Dijo Yi Jeong. La chica siguió cambiando de canal, hasta que se detuvo en una película que llamo su atención. Yi Jeong no prestaba realmente atención, se trataba de una película romántica estadounidense. A veces la trama le parecía interesante pero otras veces se le hacía muy predecible. Sin embargo a pesar de la película, disfruto el momento. A mitad de la película miro hacia una de las ventanas, noto que la lluvia parecía más fuerte de lo normal, pero después volvió su atención a la película, no dando importancia a las condiciones climatológicas.

Un rato más tarde la película terminaba.

-Me agrada esa película-Dijo Ga Eul con una sonrisa

-Es muy predecible-Dijo Yi Jeong

-Por supuesto que lo es, pero eso no es motivo para que no sea una buena película- Respondió Ga Eul, después tomo el control y cambio de canal, para detenerse abruptamente en un canal donde un programa de noticias era transmitido.

-En varias zonas de Seul la lluvia y el viento tienen una intensidad considerable-Decía el conductor-Se recomienda a la población en general no salir ya que debido a los vientos, la lluvia está dificultando la visibilidad para los automovilistas.-

Ga Eul se puso de pie asomándose a la ventana. Ya que estaba entretenidos en la película ninguno noto el fuerte repiqueteo de la lluvia ni el sonido del viento.

-Ommo, está lloviendo muy fuerte aquí también-Dijo Ga Eul. Yi Jeong se unió a ella en la ventana

-No creo que pueda llevarte pronto a casa Ga Eul-Dijo Yi Jeong. La chica lo miro con preocupación.

Yi Jeong se alejó un poco cuando su teléfono sonó

-Jun Pyo-Dijo Yi jeong respondiendo

-Que hay Yi Jeong-

-No mucho, ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Esta Ga Eul contigo?- Dijo el líder del F4

-Deh-

-Jan Di quiere hablar con ella- Dijo Jun Pyo ordeno. Yi Jeong le ofreció su teléfono a Ga Eul.

-Es Jan Di-Explico antes de darle el teléfono.

-Jan Di-

-Ga Eul, escuche que estas con Yi Jeong Sunbae, lo mejor será que te quedes ahí esta noche-

-Mwho?-

-Leí en las noticias que la lluvia pararía hasta la madrugada-Explico Jan Di-No me agrada la idea pero tu seguridad es primero- Ga Eul se sorprendió, ¿En qué planeta Jan Di dejaría que se quedara a dormir en casa de un hombre, y menos un hombre que tenía reputación de Casanova?-Hable con mis papás y con los tuyos, les dije que ambas estábamos en casa de Jun Pyo, pasaré la noche aquí, así que no creo que tus padres se preocupen por ti, simplemente se cuidadosa ¿Araso?-

-Deh, Jan Di-

-Ahora pon a Yi Jeong Sunbae al teléfono, quiero hablar con él-Dijo Jan Di. Ga Eul le dio el teléfono a Yi Jeong

-Escucha muy bien Yi Jeong Sunbae, usualmente no haría esto, pero la seguridad de mi amiga está en juego, prefiero, que pase la noche en tu casa a que salga con este clima, eso ya es decir mucho. Pero algo debe quedar claro, si me entero que aprovechaste la situación y le hiciste algo a mi amiga, una patada no será suficiente, te golpeare hasta que desees no haberla conocido ¡Araso!-

-Deh Jan Di-Dijo con seriedad Yi Jeong.

-Araso, mañana temprano vengan a la casa de Jun Pyo, Ga Eul y yo iremos juntas a casa desde aquí-

-Está bien Jan Di-Dijo Yi Jeong antes de terminar la llamada

-¿Te amenazo?-Dijo Ga Eul

-Algo así, no podía esperar menos de ella, ¿No tendrás problemas con tus padres?- Pregunto el alfarero

-Ani, Omma, me envió un mensaje diciendo que descansará y que no fuera una molestia-Respondió ella. Yi Jeong asintió. Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer ahora, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que la chica pasaría a noche ahí.

Yi Jeong se sintió por primera vez incomodo por la presencia de una mujer en su estudio, sobre todo a esas horas de la noche. Cuando llevaba mujeres al estudio solo era para divertirse, siempre las llevaba a una pequeña habitación. Las habitaciones principales solo eran para su uso y el del F4.

-Ummm, ¿Quieres dormir ya?- Dijo Yi Jeong

-No, aun no tengo sueño-Respondió Ga Eul.

-Podríamos ver otra película-Sugirio Yi Jeong

-Sí, sería buena idea-Dijo Ga Eul, sintiéndose nerviosa. Saber que pasaría la noche en la casa de Yi Jeong había hecho que la chica se sintiera cohibida. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón, esta vez se sentaron más cerca.

Yi Jeong puso una película de comedia. Al principio ambos notaban la tensión, pero conforme la película avanzaba, ambos se relajaron. Para mitad de la película, ambos estaban demasiado cerca. Pero ninguno presto realmente atención a ello. Simplemente estaban disfrutando la película. Cuando termino, aun no tenían sueño, por ello Yi Jeong puso otra película. Sin embargo, a diferencia del joven alfarero, Ga Eul comenzaba a sentirse somnolienta, por ello, a mitad de la segunda película, se quedó dormida.

Yi Jeong se sorprendió cuando sintió a Ga Eul recargarse en su hombro, se había quedado dormida. No sabía qué hacer, podía llevarla a una habitación para que ella descansara mejor, pero decidió no hacerlo, se acomodó un poco y cuidadosamente rodeo a Ga Eul con el brazo, ahora la chica estaba acurrucada a su lado.

Yi Jeong dejo de prestar atención a la película y se dedicó a poner atención a sus pensamientos. Se sentía bien tener a Ga Eul entre sus brazos. Lucia tranquila, cómoda. Confiaba en él, eso era lo que más sorprendía a Yi Jeong ¿Por qué una chica tan pura como Ga Eul confiaba en él? Siempre lo sorprendía. Pero Yi Jeong no era bueno para ella, no en esos momentos. Yi Jeong era consiente que estaba en una etapa autodestructiva, quedarse con ella solo traería miseria a ambos. Una vez el joven alfarero le había dicho a Jun Pyo que lo único que podían darle a la mujer que amaban era dolor. Aún no estaba seguro si amaba a Ga Eul, era cierto que la chica era muy importante para él, pero no quería clasificarlo como amor aún. Tenía miedo de salir herido. Tenía miedo de amar y ser amado, pero Ga Eul era paciente. Él sabía que ella esperaría, eso solo era un motivo más para que el estuviera determinado a permanecer cuatro años fuera, necesitaba madurar, dejar atrás los traumas y miedos, ser el hombre que ella se merecía.

Si fuera un mejor hombre, la dejaría ir, sabía que más de un hombre estaría dispuesto a hacerla feliz, pero era egoísta, no quería dejarla ir. Ga Eul se acomodó mejor y Yi Jeong sonrió. Giro levemente el rostro para inhalar el suave aroma del cabello de Ga Eul. Después deposito levemente un beso en la cabeza de la chica. En verdad le gustaba. Tomo una de las manos de la chica y cerró los ojos.

Ga Eul despertó, no quería abrir los ojos, estaba debatiéndose si dormir de nuevo o hacer caso a su cuerpo e ir al sanitario. Sin embargo de pronto sintió que algo no estaba bien. Sintió que su mano estaba atrapada, además de que no estaba en su cama. Pronto recordó que estaba en casa de Yi Jeong, y de hecho, estaba viendo una película antes de caer dormida. Abrió lentamente los ojos, primero miro su mano, alguien la tenía sujeta. Subió la mirada lentamente, quería gritar de sorpresa, estaba dormida sobre Yi Jeong. Cuando termino de alzar la vista, noto que el joven alfarero la rodeaba con su brazo. Estaba dormido. Cuidadosamente lo observo unos segundos. Pero entonces su cuerpo le recordó que necesitaba ir al baño. Separo su mano de la de Yi Jeong e intento ponerse de pie sin despertarlo. Logro su cometido, se apresuró al baño.

Yi Jeong despertó debido a que sentía frío. Miro a su alrededor, la televisión seguía prendida, tomo el control remoto y la apago. Algo hacía falta. Ga Eul, no estaba. Yi Jeong despertó completamente y miro alrededor buscando a la chica. De pronto la chica apareció en la sala de estar

-¿Está todo bien?-Dijo Yi jeong preocupado

-Deh, solo necesitaba usar el baño-Dijo ella tímidamente. Yi Jeong asintió. Ambos permanecieron en silencio no sabiendo que hacer a continuación.

-Ummm creo que sería mejor que fuéramos a dormir-Dijo Yi Jeong

-Ah, deh-Dijo ella. Yi Jeong la guio. Solo conocía su estudio y parte de la casa. Pero ahora miraba entretenida los largos pasillos. Yi Jeong se detuvo y abrió la puerta de una habitación. Ga Eul entro sin embargo casi de inmediato abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-No acostumbro a usar las demás habitaciones, esta es la única que limpian con regularidad-Explico Yi Jeong, era su habitación. Sin embargo, parecía demasiado pulcra. Yi Jeong acostumbraba a dormir en la sala o incluso en las bancas de madera en su estudio, evitaba mucho esta habitación. Nunca sentía que perteneciera a ese cuarto, aunque había cosas personales en la habitación, no era como la de Jun Pyo o la de Ji Hoo que reflejaban sus personalidades. Se dirigió a su closet donde encontró varias pijamas.-Toma, no creo que estés cómoda durmiendo con esa ropa. Ga Eul tomo la pijama que le ofrecía y se dirigió al baño de la habitación. Yi Jeong sonrió, tomo otra pijama y se cambió de inmediato. Tampoco ocupaba mucho las pijamas, solía dormir con lo que trajera puesto. Sus hábitos de sueño eran poco convencionales. Al menos así fue después de que quedo completamente solo.

Ga Eul salió del baño. Yi Jeong la miro, el pantalón oscuro le quedaba algo flojo, mientras que la playera era amplia para ella.

Ambos se miraron un momento. Yi Jeong sabía que lo mejor era irse a la sala, pero no podía.

-Ga Eul…-Dijo Yi Jeong, ella solo lo miro-¿Dormirías conmigo?-Yi Jeong no supo porque lo dijo, solo sabía que era algo que quería, sin embargo noto el impacto de sus palabras en la joven cuando ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.-Me refiero a solo dormir, en la misma cama, prometo que no haré nada-Dijo en voz suave. Ga Eul noto la seriedad en su pedido, sabía que debía negarse, ellos no eran nada más que amigos, no era correcto dormir en la misma cama que Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong se sintió vulnerable, se había jurado nunca necesitar a ninguna mujer en su vida, su madre, Eun Jae, lo habían dejado atrás. Ga Eul vio la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos, así que solo asintió y se dirigió a la cama.

Era una cama muy grande, se acomodó, mirando el techo. Yi Jeong se unió a ella cuando ella ya había cerrado los ojos, adopto una posición similar a la de Ga Eul. Después con un control apago la luz, quedando solo una lámpara encendida, las cortinas eran muy gruesas por lo cual la luz del exterior no entraba.

Ese momento se sentía demasiado íntimo, Yi Jeong era consciente de la respiración de Ga Eul. De su cuerpo junto al de él. Pero no era suficiente.

-Ga Eul-Dijo en voz baja. La chica abrió los ojos-¿Te acercarías mas?- Ga Eul quería negarse. Sin embargo pensó rápidamente en los años de separación que les esperaban, sabía que no había nada definido entre ellos, al menos nada dicho en palabras, ella sentía que su acuerdo era silencioso. Suspiro y tomo una decisión, lo que pasara esa noche quedaría guardado en un profundo y dulce secreto, era más fácil en la penumbra ser valiente.

Se acercó a Yi Jeong, primero quería simplemente yacer con sus brazos tocándose, pero no era suficiente

-Rodéame con tu brazo Sunbae-Dijo en un murmullo. Yi Jeong hizo caso a su pedido y ella se acurruco a su lado, poniendo una mano cerca de su pecho. Yi Jeong sonrió. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable pero a la vez tan fuerte, tener a Ga Eul en sus brazos significaba que ella confiaba en él. Hizo una promesa silenciosa, volvería por ella.

-Sunbae…-Dijo ella en voz baja, las sombras la hicieron menos tímida-¿Por qué tienes una casa tan grande si vives tu solo?

Yi Jeong quería reír por la pregunta de la chica, solo ella haría ese tipo de preguntas. ¿Por qué la gente rica vivía en grandes viviendas cuando solo habitaban en ellas un par de personas? Nunca lo había pensado, tal vez para ellos era más cómodo tener espacios amplios. Aunque la soledad se multiplicaba en esas viviendas.

-El sucesor de la familia So debe vivir aquí, no se quien lo estableció pero es algo que debemos hacer. Cuando mi hermano era el heredero, ambos vivíamos aquí sin problema, pero cuando se marchó dejándome el rol de sucesor, este se convirtió en mi hogar.-Explico simplemente.

Ga Eul acarició su rostro, Yi Jeong cerró los ojos. Ambos siguieron en silencio. Yi Jeong estaba sucumbiendo al sueño, cuando ella dijo

-No sé mucho de tu hermano-Dijo ella

-No hay mucho por saber-Dijo en tono frio Yi Jeong, era uno de los tantos temas delicados para él. Hablar de su familia no era cómodo. Ahora se daba cuenta que cada uno de ellos lo habían abandonado. Siempre lo dejarían atrás, pensó con amargura.

-No estás solo Sunbae- Abrió los ojos de inmediato y giro tan rápido que sorprendió a Ga Eul. Ambos quedaron de frente, mirándose. Ella acerco su mano de nuevo, acariciando levemente el rostro del chico-Tienes al F4-Dijo ella-Y ahora también me tienes a mí-Agregó. Yi Jeong tomo la mano que lo acariciaba.

-No soy un buen chico-Dijo él, pero ella solo sonrió-Ga Eul-Pero ella no quería escuchar algún pretexto para alejarla, por ello, juntando todo el valor que tenía, sorprendió a Yi Jeong besándolo. Era un beso muy casto, solo sus labios unidos. Yi Jeong se sorprendió por ese contacto tan inocente. Él era un pecador, no estaba acostumbrado a un contacto como aquel, tan puro, tan inocente. Cerró los ojos saboreando el momento, guardándolo en su memoria, así cuando estuviera lejos, recordaría como Ga Eul había luchado con su timidez y lo había besado. Él movió su mano para acariciar su cabello y presiono sus labios contra los de ella, comenzó un movimiento cuidadoso, delicado, Ga Eul no estaba segura que hacer, por ello se limitó a entreabrir los labios y dejar que Yi Jeong la guiara. Ga Eul había tenido pocos besos en su vida hasta el momento, todos habían sido un simple contacto de labios con labios, pero con Yi jeong era diferente, con movimientos lentos le mostraba lo que un beso podía causar. Noto la paciencia en su movimiento, pero sobre todo la experiencia. Yi Jeong era un Casanova, uno que podía transformar un beso inocente en un beso lleno de emociones. Ga Eul acaricio de nuevo su rostro. Poco a poco se separaron. Ga Eul mantuvo los ojos cerrados por más tiempo, pensando en lo que acababa de vivir. Sintió la mano de Yi Jeong moverse por su cabello y después sintió sus labios sobre su frente.

Ga Eul abrió los ojos, él tenía en su rostro una leve sonrisa sincera. –Duerme Ga Eul-Ella asintió y se acercó más a él, para acurrucarse a su lado de nueva cuenta. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, dejándose arrullar por el movimiento de la mano de Yi Jeong en su cabello.

Yi Jeong permaneció despierto un poco más, había terminado el beso por una sencilla razón, no quería manchar un recuerdo tan inocente dejándose llevar por el deseo que había sentido. Cerró los ojos, y durmió tranquilamente, cosa que no ocurría a menudo.

.

.

.

Ga Eul despertó sintiéndose tranquila por al menos unos segundos. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe dejando el sueño atrás cuando sintió algo pesado en el hombro y en la cintura. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar que dormía boca arriba, con Yi Jeong abrazando su cintura mientras tenía el rostro en su hombro. Se dedicó a observarlo un momento, a diferencia de aquella vez que lo había visto casi dormido después de que él se sumergiera en el alcohol, ahora lucia tranquilo. El chico murmuro algo y se alejó de ella aun dormido. Ella sonrió. Miro el reloj a un lado de la cama, eran las 7 de la mañana. Decidió que era hora de levantarse. Busco su ropa y se dirigió al baño. Se tomó su tiempo duchándose, disfrutando del enorme baño en la habitación de Yi Jeong. Después se puso la misma ropa que tenía el día anterior. Cepillo su cabello con dificultad ya que Yi Jeong tenía cepillos muy pequeños, era normal considerando que el cabello del alfarero era corto. Se miró al espejo, lucía bastante decente. Cuando salió del baño, se encontró que Yi Jeong ya se había duchado y se había cambiado, probablemente había utilizado otra habitación para alistarse

-Buenos días-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-Buenos días-

-¿Vamos? Estoy seguro que el desayuno en casa de Jun Pyo será mejor que si preparamos algo-Dijo Yi Jeong. Ga Eul asintió.

Salieron de la habitación encaminándose a la salida. Pero Yi Jeong sentía que algo faltaba. Antes de que la chica abriera la puerta, él la detuvo.

-¿Sunbae?-Dijo ella confundida, mirándolo. El la jalo hacia el para poder abrazarla. Ga Eul solo dejo que la sostuviera.

-Lo que paso anoche….guardémoslo como nuestro secreto Ga Eul-La chica sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho, claro que Yi Jeong lo guardaría como un secreto, era un casanova y había pasado la noche con una chica inocente sin que nada ocurriera, eso seguramente mancharía su reputación, pensó ella-No me malinterpretes-Dijo él, sabiendo de antemano que ella pensaría que se avergonzaba de lo de la noche anterior-Quiero que sea una memoria entre tú y yo, fue la primera vez que te beso, y honestamente, espero que no sea la última, quiero guardar ese primer beso como lo que fue, algo dulce e inocente con una chica hermosa-Se separó de ella y la chica asintió, sintiéndose incapaz de decir nada más por las palabras de Yi Jeong. Vio a Yi Jeong acercarse para besar su frente.-Gracias por confiar en mi-Dijo cuándo se separó de ella. Ga Eul sonrió. Yi Jeong tomo su mano y ambos salieron de la casa de Yi Jeong para dirigirse al auto.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Goo, Jun Pyo y Jan Di desayunaban tranquilamente, ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros

-Ga Eul-Dijo Jan Di cuando llearon, ambas se sonrieron y Ga Eul de inmediato se unio a la mesa para comenzar a comer.

-Cuando termines, deberías cambiarte de ropa, no puedo dejar que salgas con la misma ropa que traías ayer y Jan Di con ropa nueva-Dijo Jun Pyo

Jan Di simplemente negó con la cabeza, pero sabía que Jun Pyo tenía razón, además, esa mañana había descubierto que la habitación que ocupaba mientras vivía ahí, seguía intacta en casi todo, excepto en el guardarropa, estaba lleno de ropa nueva, no veía el problema en que Ga Eul tomara algunas prendas.

-Después de desayunar-Dijo Jan Di instando a su amiga a comer. El desayuno fue ameno, la plática entretenida. Mientras Jan Di y Jun Pyo intercambiaban miradas cómplices y sonrisas y claro una que otra pelea, Ga Eul y Yi Jeong simplemente sonreían, disfrutando de los últimos días que podía compartir juntos.

.

.

.

FIN

Siento que Ga Eul y Yi Jeong merecían un momento tierno e inocente. Espero que hayan disfrutado este One Shot. Nos leemos pronto

Besos

Cari


End file.
